


Reader, I married him.

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Strike and Strikability - I am no Bird and Reader, I married him [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: AU, F/M, Follow up to I am no Bird fic, Set in Regency England, The wedding, Think Pride and Predjudice with Robin and Strike!, might seem odd if you stumble across it by itself!, the end!, the morning after, the wedding night!, there will be lots and lots of smut, this makes sense with I am no Bird fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: So, here is the short-ish follow up which has allowed the 80,000 words of pent up smut to burst out of me....I thought I did rather well to curtail it for I am no bird!!!This is a little bit of scene setting of their wedding - I needed that to justify a 'plot' in my own mind!Then it is a wedding night.....ENJOY!I have gifted it to several whom I know will appreciate, or are waiting for, the smuttiness......if I have omitted you then I clearly consider you to have less smutty tastes.....if I'm wrong, my apologies and enjoy it anyway!!!





	1. I have wanted to do this all day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts), [StrikeMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMyHeart/gifts), [Roza_VA_Belikov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_VA_Belikov/gifts), [Nessa_Val](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Val/gifts), [Blue_Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/gifts), [under_my_blue_umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_my_blue_umbrella/gifts), [die_Frau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Frau/gifts).



Their engagement had been a short, but difficult to endure 3 months.  
Each stolen kiss between them was like a flame being lit within, and although the Colonel had officially returned to Tabley whilst she remained at her parent’s home, he had been such a frequent visitor that Rowntree had even ceased barking when he arrived clattering into the driveway.

Venetia and her mother had visited Tabley together in the carriage to make notes so that her mother could give her advice on management of the house and was very pleased with what she saw, including the way the Colonel behaved towards his staff and their clear respect for him, and by default, his intended wife.

The Colonel had presented Venetia with a small, classically elegant ring featuring silver from his own Cornish mine, twisted with gold, which he’d poetically stated was for the colour of her hair in the sunshine. It featured a small emerald alongside a blue gem which he explained was called aquamarine. He had blushed when he murmured that it reminded him of the colours of their eyes, and if it was possible for Venetia to love him more, then the moment he slipped it onto her finger filled up her heart to the point of bursting.

He got on incredibly well with her father and brothers; they talked, argued and laughed at each other’s errors so amicably; it was almost like he had always belonged as part of the family.  
However, the emotions he stirred within Venetia when he caressed her hand, or stole his fingertips along the curve of her neck and pressed a kiss there were very new indeed.  
They had very little time to themselves, but the fleeting moments when they were were mostly spent with their mouths pressed together, their arms entwined and desperately clasping the other to their own body.

Venetia had been a little shocked by the sensation of feeling the firmness within his breeches at such moments, but she understood the workings of both her own and the male body…..her father’s library was very well stocked!  
She had also received a slightly embarrassing and remarkably frank education in what would occur in the privacy of her marriage bed from her mother.  
Most of the content was as she had expected, but there were several activities mentioned which caused her to consider her father in quite a different light…..and her mother for that matter!  
However, her mother reassured her that the love she had for the Colonel, and the adoration he clearly had for her would render nothing unpleasant, and she actively encouraged her daughter to seek out pleasure from such experiences, assuring her that it was very possible to enjoy her husband’s needs….  
………..the morning after the discussion Venetia noticed that her father was humming at breakfast whereas her mother took a tray in her room and only came down at noon!

________

 

And so the day had arrived and she had dressed in the butter coloured cream gown trimmed with soft green and gold, had her hair fashioned into a loose collection of pinned curls intermingled with tiny pearl clips and ridiculously expensive white stocks which came from a hot house in Leeds and walked down the aisle of the packed local church on the arm of her beaming father.

The Colonel had been looking slightly nervous she thought when she found his gaze as she walked sedately and confidently along the tiled centre aisle, clasping a small posy of white stocks, mistletoe berries, and gardenia.  
Ilsa Herbert acted as matron of honour and walked behind Venetia wearing a fine frock and spencer in matching pale blue satin; which matched her eyes perfectly.  
The Colonel had asked Martin Ellacott and Nicholas Herbert to act as his groomsmen, and the pair looked proud and dashing stood beside him in their finery.  
She had seen him inhale deeply, and his expression soften as he gazed upon her smiling face, and his crinkle eyed grin had broken out without him wanting or being able to prevent it.

He looked handsome beyond belief in his freshly cleaned uniform, combined with newly commissioned cream coloured breeches, a crisp white linen shirt and a cravat tied in a romantically looped bow – and secured with his now favourite gold pin.  
His appearance still made Venetia inhale sharply each time, and she could hardly contain her excitement at the knowledge that she would soon be able to enjoy every part of that masculine body alongside her own……it may not have been the most ladylike, or Godly thought….but she couldn’t help it!

A narrow, plain gold band was the perfect piece of ornamentation to her slender hand, and the gold signet ring he wore on his own little finger signified an equally visible symbol of their marriage for him.

Departing the church beneath a raised archway of sabres from officers from Catterick – Phillip Armitage and Charles Parker amongst them – was thrilling and noisy as all of the men raised a hearty three cheers to the Colonel and his new wife.

He waited until they were in their carriage, heading towards Tabley where the wedding breakfast would be held before he kissed her.  
“I have wanted to do this all day,” he whispered before softening his neck to reach down and press his warm lips to hers, the seclusion of the highly decorated carriage allowing him the privacy he had sought since he glanced her in the vestry door.

She didn’t think the sensation would ever cease to be thrilling to her, and she almost always had to stifle the sob which erupted from her throat.  
On this occasion though she couldn’t prevent it completely when he gently used the pressure of his lips to part hers and slide his tongue deliciously against her lip, groaning himself as her tentative tongue flicked quickly against it.  
They maintained this kiss for what felt like an eternity, but not nearly long enough.  
Each sliding their hands along the neck and cheeks of their spouse, and Venetia almost being pulled across his lap by his hungry and determined need for her closeness.

They were breathless and giggling when they eventually arrived and had to take a moment to readjust some items of clothing – mainly belonging to the Colonel! (having discovered the small single button which fastened the main body of his shirt she had been unable to stop her tentative fingers exploring beneath it; and the resultant groan and intake of breath from her husband, and the increased intensity of his lips on hers had assured her that the delicious sensation was very much mutual….so she’d continued!)

They descended the carriage at the entrance to Tabley – many of their guests had already arrived – the driver having been told to take a more scenic route by the Colonel unbeknown to his wife!  
Many of the house staff had lined up outside to welcome their master and mistress home, the maids throwing rose petals into the air and the men each receiving a handshake from their master, much to their shocked and thrilled expressions.

Upon entering the familiar foyer and main hallway there was spontaneous applause and cheering from their guests, and Venetia’s parents came forwards to embrace their daughter as if she had been parted from them for weeks rather than mere hours on the drive.  
The Colonel left her side briefly to embrace his aunt and the foreman of his family’s mine who had travelled from Cornwall warmly, having spoken to them briefly in the church, but being so side tracked and nervous that he had almost forgotten.

More guests steadily drifted into the house and by and by Hatherill indicated that the refreshments and wedding breakfast were ready.  
The Colonel escorted his wife to stand and receive their guests, and warm handshakes, kisses and courteous introductions were made to those unknown to one or the other of the happy couple.

Finally they were able to drift through to the dining hall and take advantage of the sumptuous spread which had been prepared featuring all other their favourite small dishes, including the master’s favourite shortbread biscuits which had been fashioned into the shape of ‘V’ and ‘C; for the occasion.  
The centre piece of the feast however was a large, highly decorated wedding cake filled with dried fruits, spices, nuts and brandy.  
It was covered in marzipan and then in rigidly crisp white icing with intricate filigree work upon almost every face of the square cakes – of which there were 4 layers stacked one on top of the other, a small space between each layer filled with roses, stocks and forget-me-knots. 

The guests had spent an appropriate time eating and drinking; able to sit for comfort at different smaller tables which had been positioned thoughtfully to ensure guests could move freely between them.  
Mr Ellacott took the opportunity of requesting the attention of everyone and regarded his blissfully happy daughter, seated on the left of her husband.  
He noted that apart from brief moments when they had separated to either resolve an issue, or mingle with their guests the pair had almost always been in body contact with each other; their hands entwining, the Colonel raising her hand to his lips on multiple occasions in full, unashamed view of everyone.

He spoke a few, well chosen words about his daughter’s attributes, his pride in her fortitude and sense of persistence in her selection of a husband….and he was quite forthright in stressing that the Colonel was most definitely HER choice, and possibly not the other way round; as once his daughter had decided on something she seemed to always get her way….he jokingly added this as a warning to his ‘dear Son-in-Law’ for the future!  
The Colonel had laughed whole heartedly and rolled his eyes ruefully, fully aware already that his wife would always be able to get whatever she desired from him!

A toast was then raised to ‘the beautiful and unique Venetia’ and everyone sipped the excellent quality Champagne which had been provided for the purpose.

The Colonel then rose and proposed a toast to Mrs Herbert for her charming assistance to his wife and also thanked his groomsmen for their roles.  
Before he sat down though he added a beautiful thank you, directly to his wife :  
“My dearest Venetia, you have made me both the unhappiest of men and the happiest of men in the short time we have been acquainted. I was never so unhappy as when I thought I had lost you….my world felt duller and empty without the prospect of sharing it with you. And yet when you agreed to become my wife I was filled again with joy and hope that my life would be forever enhanced and warmed by you and your beautiful soul. I could not be more proud to stand and walk beside you.”  
And he had kissed his wife’s fingertips as around the room ladies fans and kerchief’s fluttered and more than one gentleman found their eyes suddenly irritated by a ‘stray eyelash’ or ‘bit of smoke’.

They proceeded together to slice through the cake using the sword which had been attached to the Colonel’s belt throughout the ceremony, and which Venetia had been amazed at his ability to move and act so normally with it’s presence. He softly explained when she asked that it almost felt like an additional limb to him after so long in the army.  
The servants removed the top layer of the cake plus one of the larger layers and returned shortly afterwards to distribute the delicious slices to guests, including Colonel and Mrs Strike.  
Relaxed conversation continued; the Colonel and his wife paid a visit down to the servant’s hall to offer their appreciation for the work that had gone into the refreshments and decorations.  
The Colonel had already authorised Hatherill to provide a feast for the downstairs staff plus to ensure they had plenty of ale, cider and some sherry for toasting the couple.  
This was produced and with a blushed, self consciousness Shanker stepped forward on behalf of the staff to offer a toast to ‘the Master of Tabley and his new bride.’

Rose then offered the thoughtful gift which had been prepared; it was a pair of beautiful silver letter openers, one decorated with a teal coloured handle, the other with a soft green. Both the Colonel and Venetia were incredibly moved and appreciative (they were used by the pair on a daily basis every day after!) and Venetia then indicated to Hatherill and he disappeared to return swiftly carrying a bundle of neatly tied and wrapped gifts.

“A thank you gift from my husband and I for your loyalty, hard work and continued support,” and she handed out each one of the gifts; which contained boxes of exquisite chocolates and toffees plus a small bottle of whisky for each of the males and a beautiful silk scarf for each female, all of which had been personally selected by the mistress.  
Her husband was momentarily dumb struck; partly because he had not known about this gesture from his wife, and partly because it was the first occasion he had heard her refer to him as ‘her husband’. 

The pile distributed the couple returned upstairs, whereupon the guests had used the opportunity to gather their coats and gloves to begin their departure; the sun having begun to go down, creating a warm pinkish glow to the skyline.  
And so the couple once more greeted each guest to say goodbye and embraced those who were dear to them.

When Michael Ellacott clasped the Colonel’s hand there was an almost fierce look in the older man’s eyes, which softened to a tender understanding as the Colonel gave him a wordless reassurance that his daughter would never want for anything, would never be unprotected and would always know love.  
When he embraced his daughter he fought valiantly to prevent tears falling,  
“My dear little Robin…..be happy. I could not have given you up to anyone less worthy,” and he kissed her cheek.

 

The house felt suddenly very quiet once they returned inside, Venetia’s arm draped through her husband’s as if it had always belonged there.  
“And how does my wife wish to spend the rest of her evening?” Cormoran asked, as he released her arm and stood, holding out both hands to her at the foot of the staircase.  
She looked up at him with clear, seductive eyes, “With you, husband,” and giggled as he dipped his head to kiss her, but was interrupted by the sound of a servant making a muffled, “’scuse me, Sir” behind them, followed by a hasty retreat of feet.  
“Perhaps we should give them some privacy to restore the house to it’s usual state,” he suggested, his breath hot against his wife’s neck, resulting in a slight hitch to her breathing.  
He felt her nod against his shoulder and inhaled sharply.  
“Excuse me one moment,” and he moved towards the wall where he rang the servants bell twice before returning to her and took her hand in his own firm, large one as they ascended the staircase.


	2. May I come in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding day they retire upstairs....Venetia is slightly confused for a short while.  
> Just a short chapter.

His eyes flicked across to her several times; he had never seen her look more beautiful, the evening light creating a celestial glow around her honey-gold hair.  
She glanced across at her husband as they climbed the stairs.   
He looked ridiculously handsome, and felt so large and strong beside her…..she knew what must happen next, and although a little scared that it would be painful or uncomfortable, she was eager to fully become his wife.

She knew that the bedrooms had been rearranged at his request, and that his own room with the large canopied bed on the raised dais would now be her own bed chamber.   
She had requested that the fabric used in the room she had previously occupied be utilised if possible, and the Colonel had refurbished the canopy, drapes at the windows and upholstery of furnishings accordingly so that the whole room was bathed in the delightful swans and swirling filigree in shades of cream and teal blue and yellow.  
She hadn’t actually seen the finished effect though, so when he escorted her to the room and opened it for her she was momentarily stunned by the bright warmth within.   
It was familiar to her from when she had last been there in the middle of the night, in her nightgown, the Colonel only partially dressed and bloodstained….she hadn’t quite recognised at the time how large and airy the room was.   
It is possible that her thoughts and eyes had been otherwise engaged!

“Do you approve?” he asked a little bashfully as he looked at her clearly delighted face.  
“I most certainly do….thank you,” she blushed and turned expecting him to have followed her into the room so that she could embrace him.  
However, he was standing in the doorway, steadfastly not crossing the threshold.

A moment later the corner, hidden door opened and Alice appeared carrying a jug of steaming water and smiling warmly.  
Venetia crossed back to her husband whereupon he politely took her hand and kissed the soft skin of her wrist, and turned to walk to the next doorway of the corridor, leaving Venetia feeling somewhat confused and rather frustrated.  
He did not look back as he opened the door and went through, he had gone into the adjoining room to hers……surely he wasn’t planning on them using separate bed chambers…..especially not tonight?!

Venetia closed the door to her own room and glanced across at Alice who was preparing items at a beautiful wash stand.  
“I’m Alice, madam. The master thought you might like to use me as your personal maid. Does that suit you?” Alice asked, her face open and calm.  
Venetia was shocked out of her confusion by the sound of the female voice. “Yes, Alice, that is most suitable.”  
“Very good madam. Shall we start with your gown?” and Alice moved efficiently around Venetia to release buttons and hooks and remove the exquisite cream gown from her.   
She made light work of the underskirt, corset and chemise beneath, each of which was of the most beautiful quality and lace trimmed for the occasion.

Venetia glanced at the water and noticed that her favourite soap was already beside the bowl and cloth; such details had been passed on by the servants at the Ellacott house, and over the coming days she would find a number of familiar and preferred everyday items were already in place.  
Venetia bathed herself using the soap, cloth and hot water and dried herself on a soft linen cloth which was embroidered in a filigree design to match the drapes and bed cover.  
As she dried herself, Alice had crossed to the bed and brought across the pale ivory coloured nightgown which Venetia had glimpsed as she entered the room.   
It wasn’t a garment she was familiar with, but on closer inspection it was absolutely stunning.

“If you please madam, the master had this made especially…..he requested you wear it….tonight,” and she giggled slightly as the two women caught each others’ gaze.

Venetia’s lips curved into a girlish smile as she ran her fingers across the fabric.   
The nightgown was made entirely from an incredibly sheer and soft type of lace, with a swirling scrollwork of open cutwork interspersed with panels of sheer, plain fabric.   
It was floor length, highly gathered and appeared to cross over, fastening with a small bow under her bust at the left – a small button fixed the garment in place on the right.  
Venetia gasped as she slid her body into the gown, the delicate nature of the fabric belied the fact that the neckline was so heavily beaded with seed pearls and beads of mother of pearl, so the whole garment was actually quite heavy, and as a result hung fluidly due to the number of miniscule pleats of fabric. 

Alice inhaled and couldn’t prevent herself muttering a clear, broadly accented, ‘Blimey!’ as she caught sight of her mistress in the long mirror.   
Venetia was gazing at the effect – her slender neck appeared endlessly elongated, the garment so carefully designed that it fell into rippling folds across her curved hips, and turning she could see her rear clearly defined and visible.   
The cross over style of the bodice, once fastened, displayed the delectable ample curve of her breasts, and only just managed to disguise the rosy pink tinge of her nipples.

Venetia was smiling at her reflection, but still confused.   
The gown had been chosen by her husband…..for her…..for this night…..so where was he?

“Now your hair, madam,” and Alice removed a number of the pins holding Venetia’s rose-gold curls in place.  
“Don’t remove them all,” Venetia suggested.   
She already knew that her husband adored her hair….he had made many a whispered comment about how gloriously erotic he found it to touch and stroke.   
“I should like to remove some of the pins later…..but leave them easy to locate,” she instructed, not quite wanting to share the intimacy of the idea of the Colonel being the one to remove the pins….but Alice winked and smiled.  
“I think that is a very good choice madam, let me take them out and swirl a bit up on top loosely….that way we can fix it with just a couple of pins,” and she busied herself in focussed concentration on the task.

When both ladies were satisfied with the result Alice moved wordlessly across to the dark wooden door opposite the bed and opened it halfway, Venetia remained seated at her dressing table, touching her favourite scent to her temples, wrists and decollete.

As she glanced in the mirror she could see the reflection of the room adjacent to hers and sighed at the realisation of why the Colonel had left her.   
She could see shadowy movement behind the doorway, dim candlelight, like her own chamber, and heard deeper, clearly masculine voices in short bursts.

“Will that be all madam?” Alice asked expectantly, and receiving a slight, and possibly anxious nod from her mistress gave her a blushing smile and left through the corner doorway.  
On the other side of the partially open door she heard her husband’s distinctive, deep baritone, “Thank you, that will be all, Shanker.”

A few moments later, still seated at the dressing table, nervously fidgeting with the fastening of her gown, she heard a rumbling clearing of the Colonel’s throat and saw the door dividing the two rooms open fully.   
Her husband stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of crisp, creamy coloured braies and a supple, white nightshirt.   
He was holding a deep, teal coloured robe in such a way as to cover his right leg and met her gaze in the mirror as he purposefully stepped from ‘his’ room into ‘hers’.

“May I come in?” he asked, although he continued to advance towards her, and she could do nothing other than smile back at him via the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we definitely get deep into smut territory next!


	3. God Venetia my love....I've waited so long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I considered naming this chapter - 'What we've all been waiting for!'  
> It's quite lengthy, so strap in and make a hot drink.  
> There do be much smuttiness and sexy times ahead!!!!!!!!

He reached where she was seated, Venetia could see into the room beyond the doorway which had been left largely unchanged since he used it as his dressing room; except that it now contained a single bed draped in the fabric which had once adorned the large canopied one.

He reached where she sat and rested the fingers of his left hand on the skin of her shoulder, fingering the fabric of the gown and breathing deeply as he realised he was able to slip his fingers beneath the shoulder quite easily, which adjusted the amount of her skin on display to him.  
His wife was watching his actions in the mirror facing her, and as he dragged his gaze away from the soft, yielding chasm of her cleavage he noticed her eyelids were fluttering.   
Watching her face carefully he experimented with stroking his fingertips along the creamy coloured skin at her throat and neckline and curled his lips into a smile as he watched her mouth fall slightly open and her neck appear to wilt backwards into his torso behind her.

Bending forwards he trailed the tip of his tongue along the same skin he had previously touched with his fingers and this time heard a clear and highly erotic whimper emanate from his wife’s throat.  
He could feel himself hard within his braies and now longed to touch more of his wife, longed to wrap her in his arms, longed to do everything a husband and wife should do together.

Venetia felt her husband’s hand trail to the cleft beneath her arm and gently, but firmly indicate that she should stand up.  
She did so and moved around the upholstered stool, finally turning to face him, the gown revealing the darker, rosy pink tips of her breasts and the slightly raised and darker patch of soft hairs lower down.  
The Colonel took a step back from her, trailing the fingertips of his left hand from her neck, down the visible skin at the neckline of the gown, and then continued with his exploration; his eyes followed the exact journey of his fingers as he caressed against the curve of her breast, the slender, firmness of her belly, the small indentation of her navel and skirted the very edge of the darker patch of reddish, blond hair between her legs. 

As the Colonel brought his eyes back to hers he noticed her own were dark and dilated with arousal and she was grasping her lower lips between her teeth in a bid to prevent the small outbursts of sound from her throat.   
He trailed his knuckles along her jaw and noticed the two hairpins which were sticking out slightly from her hair. Pulling on one caused half of the honey-gold curtain to tumble down and curl across her shoulder.   
He inhaled sharply and repeated the action with the second, dropping the pins and carding his fingers through the loose, silken curls.   
He noticed how she smiled and slightly pressed her head into his fingers, as if encouraging him further.

He was still managing to disguise his right leg using the new dressing gown he had bunched up and clasped at his thigh, but the feeling of one of his hands on her was so good, he desperately wanted to use both.  
The final straw came with the realisation that Venetia’s back view was reflected in the dressing table mirror, and he could clearly make out the perfect curve and cleft of her bottom.   
He dropped the garment he was holding and engulfed her into his warmth, growling slightly as he felt the softness of her body pressing against him fully; against the hardness he knew she would feel within his own clothing.   
His lips now sought out hers in a breathy and almost savage onslaught, their tongues seeking out the other and swallowing each other’s moaning and unashamed delight.   
Venetia’s hands were raking across her husband’s back and shoulders, enjoying the warmth and the fact that she could make out the indentations of the scars she had seen scattering his flesh on that previous occasion when he had removed it infront of her,through the flimsy fabric of his nightshirt.

“God, do you have any idea of the effect you have on me?” he whispered huskily into her neck, his nose seeking out the warmth and scent of her behind her ear.

His hands were almost like fire to her skin, even above her gown, wherever he pressed them; and he most certainly wasn’t holding back in where he allowed them to travel; she felt like a trail of heat was left singeing her skin.  
His hands pressed down her sides, toying and stroking at the way her waist dipped in and then out at her hips; they pressed around to splay against her firm back; they stroked down to engulf and cup her rounded but pert buttocks, almost lifting her from the floor in his passion, and finally they released her slightly so that he could wrap his arm around her and scoop under her knees to carry her the short distance to the bed.

All the time his lips kissed hers in a mixture of breathy, open mouthed, lung emptying firmness or soft, delicate nibbles and caresses to her lips or neck.  
Venetia didn’t want the sensations to end….ever!

He laid her gently, almost reverently on the left side of the bed, so that he could bend his left knee to kneel on then mattress beside her, his right leg hidden beside him, his foot touching the floor for balance.  
She stared up at him with such rapturous sensuality it was all he could do not to tear at the sumptuous nightgown, release his firmness from the restraint of his braies and claim her there and then.  
However, he did have some understanding of how male and female bodies worked, and knew that he could hurt her, possibly even frighten her from such activities for good if he rushed and didn’t use some element of control.  
Instead he focussed on trailing the back of his knuckles down across the visible skin at her chest, teasing his finger nails just below the pearl encrusted trim of the neckline, each time delving a little further beneath the fabric, adoring the way his fingers moved without friction across the smoothness of her skin.   
Swiftly and with a breathy pant he finally flipped his hand over and this time grazed across the soft, deep rose coloured skin of her nipple, rubbing his fingers back across the same spot and groaning audibly as he felt the skin tighten to a firm, hard pearl as his wife made a loud sob and covered her mouth.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her eyes showing embarrassment at her outburst.

Cormoran however shook his head and used his free hand to remove the fingers from her lips, pressing her hand into the mattress with his own and leaning across her as he continued his ministrations to her breast – now cupping the weight of soft, supple flesh and rolling her hardened nipple with his thumb and finger.  
“My darling, dearest Venetia….I never, ever wish you to stifle your emotions here, not in our bed. Nothing that we ever do here should cause your shame or embarrassment. I want you to be as open, wild and free with your love for me as I intend to be for you. And that includes showing me how much my actions pleasure you….because my darling I do intend for this to be pleasurable for you……and I will not cease until you tell me so,” and with that he dropped his head down and captured the breast he had neglected in his mouth above the rippled fabric and nuzzled firmly against it, making Venetia cry out with delight and rapture, her free hand grasping into his soft curls and the hand clasped in his own gripping firmly. 

With his mouth engaged, the Colonel could not make much sound, but could not help himself growling against the sensation of feeling her nipple stiffen in his mouth, his tongue laving at the taut skin through the sheer fabric and soft blows from his pursed mouth adding to the sensation.   
Her small fingers rifling at his hair and scalp set him aflame and he began to move his hand against her other breast once more, earning a second symphony of delightful sounds from his wife’s lips.

Abruptly he stopped and panted above her, his hands now moving to the small ribbon under her left breast, tugging at it with intent.  
“Let me see you. I want to see all of you,” he panted, steadying his balance on his knee as he untied the bow and slid the fabric aside to display the breast he had been sucking at, the small, round puckered nipple facing him was exquisite and he had to force himself not to rub at his aching erection to ease it.

The fabric of the gown had fallen to cover her most intimate area, but one of her long, elegant legs was visible, and she bent the knee slightly as his eyes roved along it’s length.   
He gasped at the sight of her perfect, small foot, daintily trailing against the bed linens.

There was a small button beneath her right breast, the one which was completely visible to him, and he flicked his knuckles across the very tip seeing her quiver slightly and moan as he located and unfastened the clasp.  
He smoothed the fabric away from her using his palm flat against her smooth, firm, stomach and this time could not prevent the sob and almost obscene noise which erupted from his chest as he glanced down at her perfect beauty.   
She arched her back slightly…..did she have any idea of how erotically seductive that action was he wondered…..and squeezed her knees together, undulating her hips slightly.   
She was very aware that she had the tell tale moistness between her legs that she had felt on many occasions before when imagining or seeing the Colonel, but her husband had told her to not be embarrassed by anything they would do in their marriage bed….and other than hiding his leg, she noticed, he seemed rather unashamed about his emotions….she couldn’t help but notice the large bulge and firmness in his braies….and having read a great deal, and had several further discussions with Ilsa Herbert did understand what was happening to her husband’s body and the effect that this would have upon her shortly.

Cormoran’s eyes didn’t know where to pause; they were overwhelmed by the amazing sight of the most perfect woman lying naked infront of him, writhing and gazing at him with dark, heavy eyes thick with need and wanton desire.  
He settled for his fingers continuing their thorough and detailed inspection of her body, this time across her actual flesh.   
Sometimes he used his palm to rub strokes across swathes of her soft skin, hissing as he inhaled and noticed each reaction to his touch.   
He found places which made her gasp with delight, others where she flinched through ticklishness and giggled up at him.

“Turn over,” he whispered, and gently assisted her as she rolled further onto the centre of the bed, her honey coloured hair splaying across the pillows and her shoulders as she folded her arms beneath her chin and arched back slightly to watch as he crawled down her body and began to kiss behind her knees, his hands exploring the soft skin of her thighs as high as the crease where her buttocks joined her leg.  
Venetia moaned in a delightful manner when he covered her rear with his palm and rubbed, clutching his firm fingers into her cheek to cup and caress the soft, dimpled flesh.

His hand skimmed up her back as his lips trailed up her thighs.   
He trailed his tongue in an achingly slow pattern across her buttock and continued the action up her back until he reached her shoulders where he gently brushed her hair aside so that he could finish sucking at the nape of her neck, growling as he pressed his body fully against hers, taking some of his weight on his powerful arms.

Venetia didn’t feel like she could breath – not because he was crushing her, but because the sensation of being so fully captured by him, to be so surrounded by his scent, masculinity and muscles was just delicious.

She could feel his hot breath at her neck, and could feel his stiffness pressing against the cleft of her backside.   
She now wanted to touch him.  
“Let me feel your skin against mine,” she softly whispered, leaning across to lick one of his fingers which was curled into a fist beside her face on the pillow.

The pressure against her relinquished as he pressed back, and she heard the soft rustle of linen as he dragged his nightshirt from his back and over his head, tossing it to the floor before resuming his position, pressing against her back.   
If anything the deeply erotic scent of him was enhanced and the sensation of his hairy chest and hard nipples rubbing against the smoothness of back was just incredible….for them both.

Venetia couldn’t stop moving and rubbing herself back into the firm warmth of her husband’s broad chest.   
The hair which she had seen so tantalisingly displayed through his drenched shirt in the stables that day was incredibly soft and downy.   
The effect of his wife arching back against him and purring with delight, almost like a satiated cat, was almost his undoing and he knew that he needed to remove his cock from it’s current position or risk coming undone before actually getting near her.

He knelt up and back onto his haunches and encouraged her to wriggle around beneath him, which she did so willingly; eager to feast her eyes upon the sight of his chest beneath his shirt.  
She again clasped her full, lower lip between her teeth and sobbed, reaching her hand out to touch him, but not quite being able to reach.  
The sight of him towering above her, his slender waist only accented by the sheer width of his powerful shoulders was alarmingly seductive.   
His green eyes were dark with desire by now, his lips pursed slightly in concentration as he watched his wife’s gaze travelling across his chest….and then lower to the undisguisable hardness in his braies.

He adjusted his knees slightly and tugged his wife lower down the bed beneath him, so that her small hands could finally make contact with him, whereupon they pressed and stroked the soft, fur-like hair and grazed his small, dark nipples.   
He issued soft groans and deeper, guttural sobs as her hands became more confident in their exploration; finding delight in his belly button and the trail of dark hair which seemed to lead down beneath his braies.   
Her determined fingers even grazed against the tip of his erection once as it was pressed so firmly against the waist of his underclothes.  
She smiled with delight at the effect it had upon him; his head almost melting back on his shoulders and a tension visible to the beautifully sculpted musculature of his stomach.

“You seem to take as much delight in my body as I do in yours,” he murmured, crawling down slightly and rolling to one side of her, carefully slipping his right leg beneath the covers.   
Venetia noticed but would tackle this another night…..she needed him to know that the sight of his injury did not offend her in any way…..it was part of him and his bravery in enduring the pain associated with it just made her admire him more…..but whilst he was trailing his mouth across her thighs again she decided to let him cover himself and make no more of it.

“I have wanted to touch your body since I saw so much of it in the stables in Newark,” and she giggled as he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Madam!....If you had been a true lady, you would have hid your eyes and banished the images immediately!” he smirked, nibbling against her knee and rubbing his soft beard across the delicate skin of her inner thigh slightly, making her separate her legs slightly.  
“And if you, Sir had been a true gentleman you would not have rubbed your hands against my leg when you were helping me mount my horse!” and she laughed afresh as her husband almost leapt up the bed, pressing her firmly into the mattress with his hands at her wrists, his lips crushing hers and turning her laughter into groans of pleasure instantly.  
“Well….I suppose it’s a very good job that I never wished to marry a titled lady, and that you were happy to settle for a shameless bastard like myself!” and he kissed his way down her body until he reached the small patch of densely curled hairs between her legs.

He almost snarled up at her, speaking with unconcealed desire,  
“I need to taste you…….trust me….my darling…..just, let me… I think you will enjoy it…..”  
And he gently eased her legs apart, revealing the soft pink folds of her most intimate self to him. 

She bit her lip as his eyes took a careful, detailed image of her sex.   
With one hand he slipped between her lips and growled with delight at discovering how silky and wet she was.   
His finger teased open the deep, rose coloured petals and he continued to trail his fingertip, spreading the sticky juices waiting there along her, seeking out and locating the small nub of skin towards the front of her seam, which he knew could give her incredible pleasure.   
He lubricated his finger with her own juices and circled around and then across the special bud and gloried in her shocked and powerful reaction. She almost sat upright and stared down through wide eyes and open mouth into his amused and slightly smug looking face.

She leant back slightly against the pillows, but continued to watch as he moved his hand to push against her thigh, opening her more fully to him, and saw him closely inspect her sex once more before dipping his mouth down and licking firmly and purposefully along the path he had trailed with his finger.  
She tensed and let out a completely new and unfamiliar sound, which pleased him greatly, so he repeated the action, licking one firm, soft stroke, tasting her musky sweetness and feeling her twitch her hips against him.

He glanced up, grinning wolfishly, noting her gaze of pure adoration and need and then hooked his hands beneath her buttocks, clasping her firmly as he leant his face down once more and this time licked and kissed against her center as if determined to seek some previously unfound part of her.   
He was thorough, purposeful, delicate when needed, but firm and intense at other times.   
He groaned with delight almost as much as she did, especially when she felt a powerful tension begin to develop and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, so that she could grind herself against the added sensation of his bristly facial hair.

Cormoran was in heaven….to feel Venetia warming to his touch, his kisses, his tongue, and to know that he was making her almost fall apart was incredibly arousing.  
He knew that when he eventually took her later that it might not be completely pleasurable for her; he knew that there could be pain and even blood loss for her first time; but at least he could pleasure her now and make her as ready and relaxed as possible.

He had latched his mouth around the small nub of nerves close to the front of her and was sucking and flicking with his tongue in a manner which, judging by her hands clasping at his hair was definitely enjoyable for her.   
His hands supporting her hips had begun to wander and he found his right hand easing up to stroke her. It caused her to thrust slightly against his face, and he heard her breathy voice moan :  
“Oh, Cormoran….oh God, yes!”  
This spurred him on, hearing his name on her lips in such a moment of pleasure, and he pressed his firm finger inside her, sliding easily up to his knuckle due to her wetness.   
He felt her tense, heard her gasp and stroked gently, pressing forwards further into the soft, velvety walls within her.

It felt amazing.   
His beautiful wife, so warm, so open, so intimate…..him touching her where no one had ever done so before, and her lying there, allowing him, trusting him to guide her through whatever swirling and heady emotions were currently washing through her.

Venetia had felt on fire when he kissed her and licked her in that most intimate place,(apparently her mother had been correct!) and when he seemed to find a hidden spot and suck on it like a starved babe she had felt like…well, like she might pee herself, but the feeling had turned into a slightly different sensation which she was very much enjoying.   
The feel of his finger rubbing against her folds had been ecstasy….until he had pushed it within her….and then a whole new feeling of true ecstasy had consumed her. Ecstasy was now way below her…..she was looking down on ecstasy, flying high above it.

She didn’t feel like she had words or even sounds left to convey her pleasure, so she had merely clung on and allowed her husband to drag the most unimaginably delicious feeling from her shuddering body.   
Her eyes had glazed over as a wave of almost boneless warmth flooded through her, she couldn’t see her husband who was watching intently, and smiling broadly at the sight of his wife falling apart in his arms.   
He had slid a second finger deep inside her and was stroking a slightly different feeling spot within her, angling his dexterous fingers towards the front of her sex.   
She was incredibly moist, the slight musky scent of her was intoxicating to him, as was the fact that she seemed unable to prevent her lips from mumbling and stammering the words,  
“Oh!”, “Cormoran!”, “There!” and “Yeeeessss!”

He was quite amazed at her reaction to him – his only experiences of Charlotte Campbell had been nothing like this – he had indulged in some fondling of her body beneath her petticoats, and of course there had been passion filled kisses which had seemed to pleasure her.   
Maybe it was the nakedness of Venetia, maybe it was the fact that he was indulging himself in fantasies he had been picturing in his mind since…..well, pretty much since he first knocked her off her feet in those tea rooms in London!   
Whatever the reason, he was simply mesmerised knowing that he was able to give his wife so much satisfaction.

“That’s it my wild bird……don’t hold back……come for me, my love,” he stammered seductively as Venetia thrust her hips against his hand and tossed her head against the pillows.

He was forcing back the fire in his own groin; the ache of his straining erection had long since become a slightly familiar feeling – whilst it caused him discomfort he could control it!

He could feel a slight shudder and clench to the fingers he was still moving inside her and gently pulled them from her, seeing them shimmering with her moisture and delighting in the slightly darkened pink colouration of her folds.   
He dipped his head down for a final, firm and deliberate lick along her seam, curling his tongue slightly to lick into her and remove some of her moisture.  
He crawled up her limp, blissed out body, not wiping the slickness from his beard as he reached his wife’s glowing, pink tinged face and dishevelled hair.  
He nuzzled his nose against her lips and she realised she could smell herself on him.   
It wasn’t a strong odour, and certainly not unpleasant, and when she opened her eyes and was able to focus on her husband’s grinning face and raised eyebrows she couldn’t stop herself giggling slightly.

“You taste delicious!” he whispered, and pressed his mouth over hers, delighting in how her lips parted for him and the sob she gave when he slid his tongue, coated in her slick juices, into her mouth.   
Venetia was quite overwhelmed, knowing that her husband had been hungrily feasting on her and realising that she was now sharing that taste, her own unique sex, on his tongue and lips.

Eventually they broke their kiss, “It’s sweet,” she purred, raking her fingertips through her husband’s tousled curls as he steadied himself over her.

“I love you so much,” he shifted slightly, he was positioned between her legs, but lower down her body than he needed to be to take her. “I need you, my love,” he murmured deeply and began to unfasten the ties on his braies, pulling the fabric down to release his leaking, stiff erection, arching back slightly from her in order to complete the task.   
He noticed Venetia’s eyes trailing down to look at him and he tried to stifle his blushes – he had told her to never have embarrassment about what happened in their marriage bed, he had to follow the same rule!

Venetia had seen sculptures of males in their nakedness, and she’d seen her brother’s bodies in their youth…..but her husband’s sex bore no resemblance to either!   
He was thick, long and slightly intimidating looking.   
His cock was standing proud from his body now that the cotton fabric was no longer acting as a restraint, and as he wrapped his own hand around it it gave the impression of it being even larger.   
He rubbed his grip downwards, maintaining his gaze on her as she looked at his unfamiliarity and saw the skin move backwards, exposing a shining, deeper red tip which appeared to be leaking a small amount of his own juices.

“Do you know what I need to do?” he asked, and saw her nod, but flick her gaze down to his erection again.  
Venetia did indeed know that he needed to slot himself inside her, into that place where his fingers had curled and moved so deliciously….but she feared he might either not fit, or tear her.

As if sensing her concern he looked down at himself and back to her eyes, “Don’t worry……you were made to fit me, although I am told it may be quite uncomfortable this first time, until I breach you fully…..what I did to you should have made it more comfortable for you,” he explained, maintaining his grip on his hardness, squeezing slightly to ease the sensation of need and ensure he didn’t explode and lose himself with the mere thought of entering his wife.

He felt Venetia run her hand down his back from where she had been clasping at his shoulders, she continued across the small indentations at the base of his spine and skimmed across the firm, muscular flesh of his buttocks.   
The Colonel released the grip on his cock and moved up the bed slightly, giving Venetia more of his body to reach.   
She now slid her small hands around and along his thigh, her eyes intrigued by his body and the fact that his muscles seemed so pronounced that they appeared to be trying to break free from his skin.   
He was resting over her, balancing on one of his strong arms, his other hand now grazed against her breasts, moving between the two, his lips pursed once more in concentration as he tried to control his body as his wife’s small hand moved closer to his length.

With a breathy gasp and hiss from his mouth her hand wrapped around him.   
Her fingertips did not meet around his girth, and her hand looked pathetically small compared to his fully engorged size.   
She whimpered slightly as she began to slide her palm up to the very tip and then down along the twitching ridges of his length.   
A teardrop of shining liquid appeared and she felt her husband tense and almost shudder as she flicked her thumb across and scooped it away, bringing her hand to her lips and sucking on the shining liquid as she met his almost black gaze.

“God, Venetia, I have to have you now…..right now….let me, please,” and he positioned himself within her open legs, kissing and breathing against her neck.  
“Cormoran I know what we need to do to make our marriage complete my darling, and I want to be your wife in every way,” Venetia answered, again, dragging her fingers through his unruly and ruffled hair, enjoying the fact that his eyes were so full of desire and delight in her.  
“You must tell me if it is too much….I promise I will desist if it is too painful,” he gazed down at his wife’s innocent and loving gaze and pressed tender kisses to her lips.  
She returned his kisses, feeling like his lips were always intended to be kissing hers, that his tongue was made to stroke alongside her own in their mouths.   
The tenderness became deeper, the kisses slightly messier and more passionate and free, his mouth devouring hers, and Venetia slid her hands across her husband’s back and shoulders, feeling him shift his hips slightly and rub the exposed, firm head of his cock against her seam, the same place where he had just kissed, licked and touched so rapturously.

His manhood felt much more intense however and as he pushed himself back slightly he looked into her eyes, pressing his hips forward and with a slight jolt and gasp he was inside her.  
Venetia had squealed slightly and tensed at the slight pain of him pushing inside her, and she now felt stretched as if she might tear open, but Cormoran stilled himself and watched her closely, waiting for the clenching and tightness in her to subside slightly as she grew accustomed to him within her.

He twitched his hips back slightly and pressed forward again, her wetness easing his entrance and allowing more of his length to slide within her.   
He knew he daren’t look down; the mere sight of any part of her other than her swirling storm cloud eyes would make him lose control.   
He withdrew slightly once more and slowly slid deeply into her, hearing his own release of breath as he felt his hips pressing against her thighs.  
He reached down and grasped her beneath her knee, bending her leg up and back further, allowing more of him to slide into her, although Venetia had grown more used to the sensation, and far from being painful, it was actually quite a delicious feeling of fullness, and warmth, and oddly she thought of control.

She had always assumed that this would feel like being dominated by her husband, that she would be the one with no control; however, she realised from his expression that her actions, her movements were in actual fact controlling the events.   
When he pushed back her leg and slid further into her she realised that she could push her hips against him, and as she did so now could see from his expression that it was either ecstasy or turmoil for him…..either way, she seemed to be the one controlling his emotions, he himself seems to have no composure at all.

She reached her lips up and bit down gently on his earlobe, feeling him thrust himself again fully flush with her hips, his hands still balancing his weight above her.  
Venetia sucked along his bristled beard, catching the slight aroma of her own sex engrained in it.   
She pushed firmly against his chest, making him rear back from her, and looked down at where they were joined, she purred in delight at the sight of her fair, downy curls entwined with his own dark ones.   
Cormoran followed her gaze and sobbed.   
He withdrew from her and heard her gasp and whimper as they both watched his solid length disappear within her until he was nestled into her again.

“God, Venetia, my love….I’ve waited so long,” he hissed and sank down onto her, his right hand sliding around her back, almost anchoring her hips against him as he moved himself within her.  
He panted and groaned with exquisite joy and to his sobbing delight, felt his wife wrap her free leg high around his back, pressing him further inside her with her elegant foot on his lower back.

He was losing the battle with himself to control his pace and as their lips found each other once more he allowed himself to let go.  
He pistonned his cock into her tightness in a rapid, powerful rhythm, panting and moaning her name as he swelled slightly and released his seed in multiple hot pulses.

Venetia felt the moment when he came, his body stiffened fully and he let out the most erotically charged shout which faded to a whisper; her name had never sounded more glorious on anyone’s lips before.

The sensation of him sliding in and out of her had been more pleasant than she’d imagined and when she wrapped her leg around him he had somehow started to hit against a most delightful spot within her, so that when he grew slightly larger and spilled within her she was sharing in the feeling of complete surrender to him once more, and when he thrust hard against her the firmness of his muscular stomach enflamed the nub of nerves at the front of her sex and she found herself sobbing and gasping with him.

Her husband was now breathlessly trying to compose himself and move from her so as not to crush her beneath him.   
His limbs felt heavy and boneless, his groin felt completely relaxed and yet tingled as he withdrew from his wife’s space.


	4. Please say I've tired you out now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues - well....he didn't last long that first time did he really?!  
> We also discover that this was not just Venetia's first time....

Venetia sobbed slightly at the loss of him, and felt some of his seed spill out of her onto the sheets.  
Cormoran was still breathing heavily against the pillow, but rolled onto his side and reached out to pull his wife closer to him, nestling her against his wildly pumping heart and damp chest hair.  
Venetia was blissfully inhaling his warmth, delighted that after the amazing sensations he had given her she had been able to give pleasure to him.

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, gazing at her with concerned, loving, hooded green eyes.  
Venetia shook her head against him and wriggled herself closer to him, realising that he hadn’t fully removed his underwear.

What had just occurred between them had emboldened her, so she pursed her mouth and regarded him, opening and closing her mouth to find the right words.  
A flash of concern crossed her husband’s face, “What is it? You must tell me, darling Venetia…truly, did I cause you pain?”  
“The only pain I feel is in my heart….at the thought that you feel unable to show yourself fully to me as I have to you,” and she saw him narrow his eyes and wince slightly as she continued, “Won’t you remove your clothes and let me adore all of you? I promise I shan’t run away….or faint…..and even if I did, what better location to do it in!” and she dimpled her cheeks into an alluring smile, which made him exhale sharply and consider his actions.

Having just shared the most intimate of moments possible, and given that she had allowed him to take quite considerate liberties with her beforehand he felt that, reluctantly he should indeed do as she suggested and remove his braies – afterall he was beneath the bed covers now.  
She smiled broadly when he nodded a little and muttered, “Alright,” before rummaging under the covers and pulling off his underwear.

“Thank you, darling,” Venetia smiled as he pulled her warm body back into his own and she ran her hands and foot along his left leg and hips. She would have happily caressed his injured right also, but one step at a time.

“Are you quite satisfied now, wife of mine?” he growled deeply.  
Venetia considered his question, “I am so long as every night of our married lives can be like this…..promise me you’ll never sleep alone, through there,” she indicated the bed in the adjoining room.  
He sighed and inhaled the soft scent of her hair, “I can think of no other place I would rather be than exactly here, my love. Are you tired now?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead and rubbing his bristled chin into her hair, squeezing her tightly in his powerful arms.  
Venetia sighed back at him and wriggled deliciously, pressing her breasts against his broad chest and allowing her hands to slide across his firm buttocks and squeeze them.  
He groaned again and despite his recent exertions felt a twitch to his cock and knew that if she continued to rub against him as she was doing he would be hard within minutes.

“I’m not sleepy,” she purred, trailing her mouth across his chest, biting slightly against the firm muscles and licking across his pert nipple when she reached it.  
“Madam, you bring me great pleasure,” he whispered huskily, “But…..aren’t you a little sore?” he panted as she continued her nibbling exploration of his chest.  
She paused and smiled up at him, “You can always kiss it better,” and shrieked as her husband gave an animalistic grunt and flipped her onto her back with one arm and roamed down to delve his tongue back into her, tasting his own release mixed with her own sweet muskiness.   
Venetia sighed delightedly and rested her foot on his back, offering him greater access to her center and pushing him down into her when he found a particularly delightful spot.

He didn’t bring her fully to release again, but his fingers toyed inside her as his mouth sucked on her, he also brought his hands up to her breasts to roll and pull her hard nipples as she writhed under him.  
Abruptly he rolled onto his back, pulling her across him and she felt herself rub against his once more enlarged and solid cock.

The thought of her being able to control him entering her this way round was incredibly arousing and she knew she was moist and eager for him to take her again.  
“I want to feel you filling me again…..is that shocking?” she whispered, bending down close to his face, her now highly sensitised breasts grazing against his chest.

Cormoran moaned and reached down to feel between her legs, spreading her tender lips with his firm fingers and locating her entrance. He moved under her to position his cock and eased himself upwards into her.  
Venetia pushed herself back and took her weight on her knees either side of her husband’s hips as she slid herself down and felt his length glide inside her.   
He had been correct, there was no painful moment this time, and she saw him pull his breath in sharply as the cheeks of her backside became flush against him.  
She released the breath she had been holding in in a breathy, sensual exhalation and used her knees to pull herself up before lowering down again, feeling the ridged solidity of him deep within her.

“Venetia, you are so beautiful…..my goddess,” he growled, looking at his wife as she undulated her hips against him, her breasts and stomach rippling and moving in an almost poetic rhythm as she met his gaze, grasping her hair into a ragged style with one hand whilst resting the other against her husband’s chest for balance.

Cormoran was in heaven; the sight of his wife beneath him had been glorious, but the vision of her confidently and almost wantonly grinding and moving herself on top of him was beyond belief.   
He reached out and steadied her hips, digging his fingers into the soft, yielding flesh there, and watched as her eyes began to glaze slightly and her lips pursed, a slight whimper emanating from her mouth each time she pressed against him.  
He could have laid there and continued to watch her work herself over him, but needed to play a more active part in her enjoyment, and his delight.   
He pushed himself up onto his elbows, his palms sliding to her knees, and then pulled himself up until he was almost sitting on the mattress, with Venetia still working him in and out of her tight, wet cunt.   
She smiled at his new closeness and felt his strong arms wrap around her back, splaying out to support her as he bent his head and captured one of her tight, pearl-like nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as the sounds from her became less controlled, louder and irregular.

He splayed his hand under her buttocks and hitched her legs around him, making him slip a little further inside her, and making her small nub of nerves press more firmly against his firmness.  
“Oh God, don’t stop!” she panted, as they found a delicious rhythm, moving with each other, each thrust from Cormoran reciprocated by Venetia.   
“My darling…..I adore you,” he murmured, his lips having left her nipple to bite their way along her neck, into her hair.

He could feel himself close to release, and this time could also sense that Venetia too was almost at the point of unravelling; her legs clasped him tightly, her hips moved in an increasingly rapid and irregular rhythm and she called out his name repeatedly.  
When he moved his hand around and stroked against her downy curls, finding the moist, raised lump of skin she almost shouted his name, until he captured her mouth with his own and they instead swallowed each other’s guttural shouts of release, both clenching, pulsing and coming in a perfect culmination of their passion for each other.

They panted in each other’s arms, too satiated and happy to move.

“Shall we spend every evening this way, husband?” Venetia giggled, nuzzling into the damp, sweaty brow of the Colonel and feeling the most delicious warmth throughout her body.  
Nothing in any of the books she had read, or the discussions with her mother or Ilsa Herbert could quite have conveyed that!

Her husband, smiled happily in her arms and kissed the small indentation in her neck, “I cannot promise that every night shall be this decadent,” he replied, “But we could try?” he added, grunting blissfully as she showered his face with soft kisses.  
He rolled backwards and slipped from Venetia allowing her to slide to his side and rest her face on his still rapidly beating heart.

“Please say I’ve tired you out now!” he whispered against her hair, and received a satisfied nod and sweet yawn from the deliriously happy woman by his side.  
“Did I do everything correctly?” she lazily asked, burrowing her nose further into his neck.  
Cormoran stretched out his leg slightly and groaned at her charming question, “Dearest, I have absolutely no idea,” and she momentarily drew back and gazed at him with a look of shock.  
“….but I thought you had…..experience,” she stated, noting his slightly perplexed expression.  
He shook his head a little sheepishly, “Really? Erm, no……I did believe myself to be in love with another woman in the past, as you are probably well aware by the rumours that surround me, and we did engage in some……amorous embraces…I should say that I intended to marry her and make my behaviour less caddish…….. but I had as little practical experience before now as you, my darling,” he stroked her shoulder as he confessed his innocence to her.  
She felt quite ridiculously pleased by his admission and by the knowledge that she would be the only woman to share in the delights of his body.   
Kisses with Lady Charlotte Campbell she could accept…..heavens, she had actually been engaged to another! But the fact that he had been as nervous and uncertain as she had been gave her a most unexpected bond to him.

And so they slept wrapped in each other’s arms, their bodies rising and falling in perfect unison, Venetia’s foot resting against the gnarled and uneven skin of her husbands leg, and neither minding in the slightest.


	5. I am the luckiest of men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and a little insight into their married life....and the END! REALLY this time! No more......alright.......maybe a Christmas special........maybe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to LulaIsAKitten for her wonderful proof reading and for giving me an 'aide memoire'!
> 
> Oh, and Venetia's dressing gown is inspired by Scarlet's in Gone with the Wind - that wonderful green one.....

It was late in the morning when he woke up.   
His wife was still sleeping peacefully beside him, her arm and leg still thrown across his chest and damaged limb, but her face had fallen from his chest onto the pillow giving him a perfect view of her slumbering beauty.  
Her cheeks were bed soft and tinged with a pink flush, her lips slightly parted and the most delightfully feminine whimper emanated from her each time she exhaled.  
The Colonel shuffled his body slightly in order to pull her closer to the warmth of his own body.   
She felt so soft and perfect next to him; he couldn’t believe that this was his future, that every morning from now on could be spent holding so much bliss.

Either the increased temperature, increased pressure of her husbands arms, or the fact that part of his anatomy was poking into her hip caused Venetia to stir.  
She nestled her nose further into the deliciously unique scent of her husband’s chest and sighed as she felt him growl slightly as he realised that she was also awake.

“Good morning, wife,” he punctuated his statement with kisses to her scalp.

“Good morning, husband,” Venetia replied, wriggling around to curl her back against his naked body, wrapping his strong, hairy arms around her cool shoulders.

“Are you well rested my darling?” he asked, nuzzling his lips into her neck and hair, biting down slightly as he felt her moan slightly and press back against his erection.  
She giggled and hummed slightly, “I slept very, very well…..you have selected very fine linens for our bed!”  
He chuckled against her ear and squeezed her in his arms, “I am very glad to hear it referred to as OUR bed rather than yours……do you truly wish me to share it with you every night? Or was that just politeness in the hopes that I would be gentle with you?” she flipped around to cast him an incredulous glare, but saw his face covered with a mirthful grin.  
She instantly shrieked and playfully pounded her fists against his arms, “I shall never say ANYTHING simply to win your favour…..as you should very well know….I always speak my mind!” she ceased pummelling his body and instead kissed him as he continued to smile against her lips.

“….that’s not actually true! You certainly didn’t tell me exactly how you felt about me……it was left to your brother and your father I suppose to finally give me the encouragement I needed,” and he stroked his nose along her jawline, his arms nestling in the nape of her back, leisurely stroking against the softness of her buttocks.

She considered his statement; he was of course perfectly correct, she hadn’t been completely honest with her feelings towards him, “I had good reason,” she began to explain, calmly, “Both Matthew de Cunliffe and Nicholas Herbert told me that you’d said you didn’t wish to marry…..and you are so gallant to everyone you meet….I just assumed you were being polite towards me!”

He blushed slightly at her praise of his character, “Well, I am very glad that the Ellacott men seemed to notice what neither of us could…..and that you actually said yes to marrying an old, crippled bastard with limited career prospects!” he stated.  
Venetia pulled back from him slightly perplexed, “I can’t argue with the fact that you are indeed a bastard, but I do not consider you either crippled or old! And as for your career, dearest, you have an incredibly flourishing career ahead of you training future officers, as well as running your family mine….I could not be more proud of being your wife,” and she trailed her hands through his gorgeously ruffled hair and moaned as his the weight of his head pressed against them.

“Hmmmmm…..and you are very definitely my wife now,” he purred, grinning impishly at her smiling face, recalling the events of the previous evening.  
Venetia pursed her lips, “Am I? Truly? Yesterday was such a blur….with the wedding and guests…..” she continued her comments, stifling giggles as her husband smirked and manuevered her into a more suitable position in order to bring back memories of the previous night. “I’m not sure I can fully recall ALL of the events of yesterday……”  
The Colonel raised his dark brows and clasped his lip in his teeth, nodding at her, “Then perhaps a small aide memoire is in order……open your legs and tell me if this feels familiar at all!” he growled.  
A highly aroused and equally amused Venetia slid her legs around her husband and received a very thorough and pleasurable reminder, culminating in the two of them collapsing against each other’s damp, satiated bodies.

“Ahhhhh…..so THAT was the becoming your wife part of the ceremony…….I remembered THAT!” Venetia smiled, humming as her husband’s lips kissed hers, his hands splaying across her smooth back.  
“You are so beautiful….I am the luckiest of men,” he panted, trying vainly to normalise his breathing.  
“I’m rather hungry!” stated Venetia suddenly, “Should we perhaps consider getting up…surely it is rather late.”  
The Colonel’s stomach chose this opportunity to grumble loudly and he had no choice but to agree.   
The sun was clearly hitting the drapes directly, meaning it was close to midday.

“Let me summon some assistance,” and he pulled back the covers, unfolding his huge body from the bed which suddenly felt incredibly empty without his presence.  
Venetia smiled at the sight of his nakedness, especially his deliciously pert and muscular buttocks as he picked up the teal blue dressing gown he had discarded by the bed the previous evening. He dragged it on, stretching his shoulders and neck as he did so, but left it casually unfastened as he wandered through to the adjoining room in order to activate the bell for Shanker, knowing that for this morning at least they would not be interrupted until they informed the servants they wished to be!

He realised his bladder was full and took the opportunity to use the chamber pot in the bathroom, rinsing his hands in the now cold water remaining at his wash stand.  
When he returned to her, Venetia had covered herself in the beautiful nightgown he had enjoyed removing from her so much, and was arranging the covers across herself to keep warm until the fires had been lit.

She fingered the fabric of the gown, “Did you really choose this specifically for me?” she asked, toying with the detailed beadwork at the neck.  
He nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, not truly bothering to cover his leg, but draping the long silk of his robe across it out of habit, “I didn’t simply choose it, my dear, I had it made specifically to my instructions and detailed sketches. And it was very much worth the effort to see you wearing it.”

He was still sitting, smiling at his wife when the door opened and Alice appeared.  
“Oh, beg your pardon, Sir….I thought I was needed to help the Mistress dress,” she blushed and made to withdraw.  
The Colonel rose, “You are quite right, Alice, I rang down. Mrs Strike will dress now, as will I. Excuse me my dear, I’ll await you in the morning room,” and he kissed the tips of his wife’s fingers before walking with his familiar uneven gait into ‘his’ room where Shanker was already preparing his toilette.

“Morning, Sir,” Shanker grinned and waggled his eyebrows in a manner which would have been cause for dismissal for anyone other than Shanker.  
The Colonel merely smirked his off centred smile, rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly; grinning as he removed his dressing gown revealing his lack of clothing below, and received a knowing wink from his valet.

Venetia had been slightly embarrassed by the state of the bed linens, but she knew that historically they would have been displayed for all to see and cheer over….at least it would only be a few servants who witnessed the appearance for her!  
“Would you like a bath this morning, Madam? There’s one already drawn if you’d like,” Alice stated, busying herself collecting up the master’s discarded nightshirt and braies.  
Venetia signalled her approval and watched as Alice opened a second door, which led to a further room behind the bed.   
This was one of the adjustments her husband had insisted upon before the wedding.   
He had created a second dressing room for her use, together with a bathroom in what had previously been one of the smaller bedrooms.

Alice returned carrying a sumptuous dressing gown in shades of emerald green and gold trim which fastened with intricately ornate hooks below her bosom.  
Venetia felt decadent indeed as she wandered through into the adjoining room and removed it and her nightgown to slip into the deliciously soothing hot water, which had been scented with dried lavender and salts.   
She noticed a slight tingling sensation between her legs as the water engulfed her, but it wasn’t unpleasant; a strangely personal souvenir of her wedding night.

 

She dressed in one of her familiar gowns and allowed Alice’s talented fingers to arrange her hair in an elegant and attractive style, not adding the lace cap which was her right now that she was married - the Colonel had already given strict instructions that unless she so desired he much preferred to gaze upon her hair.  
“Thank you, Alice,” she smiled at her maid and ventured downstairs to the morning room.

Her husband was already seated, sipping rich smelling coffee from a cup which looked impossibly small in his large hand. He had a novel in his hand which he immediately placed down with a marker inside upon her arrival.

The morning room table was large enough to seat at least 12, but she had already instructed that meals for her and the Colonel would take place using two specifically positioned place settings, close enough together to allow for conversation and even intimacy, as her husband was within touching distance of her.

He rose and kissed her on the cheek, as was polite and proper, and was about to release her but had second thoughts and pulled her back to his body, this time to press a kiss on her full lips.  
“Forgive me…….you are just too beautiful….and we are alone,” he explained as he released her and allowed her to sit, holding her chair for her himself.  
“I shall forgive you…..just this once!” she smiled as Hatherill and Barclay entered the room carrying heated platters which they placed on the sideboard, again, Venetia had already instructed that breakfast should be a meal whereby she and the master would serve themselves, as this was what her husband was used to, and suited her also.   
Even though this meal was technically served in the afternoon the staff clearly wished to endear themselves to their new mistress.

They filled their plates with eggs, warm crumpets, thick rashers of salty bacon and fried potatoes and drank several cups of the hot, bitter coffee.  
Venetia was able to reach the bell to summons the servants from her seat, by design rather than chance, and requested that thanks be passed onto cook for her exemplary dishes.

The Colonel smiled warmly at Venetia, “So, Mrs Strike….how shall we spend today?” he asked, deftly pressing his napkin against his lips.  
“I should like to spend it with you,” she replied.

And for the following 50 years, reader, that is precisely what they did!


End file.
